Evans meets Evans
by Silver Demon Sword
Summary: Adopted from geek179. Different summary. When the soul eater crew meet harry potter and co. What happens? Chaos. T for mild swears.
1. Chapter 1

This is not my chappie but the next is.:)

Disclaimer: not mine and never will be.

* * *

Number four had always been the speck of abnormally on the uniform road of Privet Drive. The father, a large beefy man, was always talking too loudly about things that he wanted others to hear, and too quietly about the things that others were not supposed to hear, but everyone always assumed this meant those things were far more interesting than his new car or state-of-the-art Television set. The mother was a rather toothpick like women who seemed to like other people's business a little too much, and she never seemed to get the hint that people liked their private lives exactly that, private. The older boy was as large as his father and seemed to take pleasure in the neighborhood kids' pain and everyone knew he had his parents wrapped around his chubby fingers. The last occupant of the house was of course the most peculiar; strange things seemed to happen to him unexpectedly, but by now it was just passed off as some of that Potter boy's course it was even weirder when the limo showed up.

"Oi, boy! Get down here!" Harry sighed. He was having such a great dream about Ginny too, but of course he had to listen to his uncle. He snuggled deeper into the blankets of his bed for a couple moments longer. It was summer and Saturday, surely his Uncle could allow a few minutes longer?

Alas, that question was answered by a sound like a thunderstorm as Vernon Dursley made his way up the stairs, in a suit for some odd reason. The door flew open with a loud bang, bringing with it all the light from the hall way, and there surprising was a lot of it for six am.

"I said get up boy!"Harry sat up and tried to glare at his uncle through his black locks and green eyes that couldn't see more than two feet in front of his.

"What goin on?" he managed to get out through his still sleeping Dursley suddenly appeared behind her much larger husband in a sickly pink cocktail dress.

"We're having guests in an hour," she informed him.

"Mkay, I won't make a sound," Harry said as he let his head fall back down on the leaned over and hit the light switch.

"Get up and put this on," she laid one off Dudley's old suits on the back of his desk chair.

"And for heaven's sake do something about that hair!"

The teen's muddled mind registered briefly that he had to get up and get dressed mechanically as he registered that his Aunt and Uncle had left, shutting the door behind them. A slight smile made its way across his face when he heard his cousin being woken just as abruptly as he, but, admittedly, the big oaf's parents were a bit nicer in their rude awakening with their son than with Harry.

After changing while he listened to Dudley's outraged whining at being woken up at such an ungodly hour, he made his way to the mirror and took in the appearance of him a black tux that was definitely a couple sizes too big.

He gave up and just headed down stairs after trying for a solid ten minutes to flatten his hair. Harry ignored the huff his aunt gave him as he showed her his bedraggled appearance. Maybe she would decide he didn't have to be here if he didn't look presentable. Then a though suddenly struck him. Why the bloody hell was he down here?

"Erm, Aunt Petunia," The teen hesitated as she stopped wiping down the already spotless counter to look up at him.

"Who's coming?"

"Don't ask questions!" She snapped and immediately went back to her shrugged and pulled about the fixings for cereal before Dudley came down and rudely took them. Resining himself to a hungry morning, Harry put his elbow on the table and leaned into it, attempting to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Boys, in less than ten minutes your Aunt, Uncle, and cousins will be showing up. I expect everyone on their best behavior," he Petunia gave a long look at Harry here who decided to make an interruption.

"We have more relatives?"

"Yes," Petunia said stiffly and Harry briefly remembered questions weren't allowed.

"I though Marge, um Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon didn't have any siblings."

"They don't," the tight lipped women replied. "My brother is coming."Harry's mouth fell open while Dudley continued to eat the entire box of cereal.

"Close your mouth, boy! This is the first time I've heard from Cozuma in years and I expect to make a good impression on him, understand?"Ten minutes passed way too soon in Harry's less than professional opinion. It seemed as soon as he was finally able to fall asleep on his closed fist the doorbell was ringing.

"I'll get it," Petunia said and practically sprinted out of the kitchen dragging Dudley with her and hissing at her nephew to clean up the mess in the carefully cleaned up Dudley's mess as he heard loud voices from the hallway, but couldn't make out what they said. Well, that was fine with him, he decided as he plopped into a chair. Who wanted to participate in a conversation at seven in the morning?"Harry, dear," he heard a sugary voice yell that he didn't recognize.

"You simply must come see us! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"Harry decided he should probably do what the voice was telling, so he pushed out of the chair unwillingly and headed towards the sitting room where the Dursleys and the other family had situated themselves.

A strange site met him. The woman that called him was very pretty and had long white hair that was tied up in a neat bun with red eyes that matched her nearly skintight shimmering dress perfectly. The moment she saw him she turned from hugging Dudley to squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh my gosh Harry, you've grown so much," here she let go a little, thankfully letting Harry breath, and turned him towards a tall stern faced man with short dark hair dark eyes. His suit just screamed stuck up rich person in a way that only a true stuck up rich person cloths could.

"Look Cozuma! Hasn't he grown so much?" Here she went back to squeezing the life out of him "Oh and you look just like your father did! Before he died I mean dear! You wear glasses just like him too? Oh that's just adorable! I only met him a few times, but he seemed so kind-"

"Mother!" A boy stepped over and put a hand on his mother's shoulder. He was tall like his father and had to be a few years older than Harry. His eyes were just like his moms and his hair was the same snow white even if it was a bit longer than his fathers. His suit looked pristine and crisp

"You're going to kill him," he said with a woman pulled back a bit and looked at Harry's startled expression.

"So sorry dear!" She pulled away from the hug.

"OH, how silly of me, last time we saw each other you barley reached my knee! You must not remember me! I'm your Aunt Maylin! This is your Uncle Cozuma, and your cousins, Wes." She gestured to each in turn. The tall man turned out to be his uncle while the older boy appeared to be his cousin Wes. "and So- Oh and where is your brother Wes? I thought he said he was right behind us on that motorcycle of his."

The boy shrugged smiling at Harry and holding out his hand. Harry took it and shook. The light haired boy seemed like a nice guy. He could only laugh as Dudley squeezed in between his parents on one of the sofas while the family looked lost at what to do.

"You let your son ride a motorcycle?" Petunia asked, seemingly took that as his queue to get out of the spotlight and moved to an armchair while Wes and his mother took the couch opposite the Dursleys. Cozuma remained standing.

"My youngest ran away three years ago and enrolled himself into a school that runs all year round. He pays for his own housing and is completely cut off from this family. I have absolutely no control over what he does and does not do. I honestly don't know why he's coming."

"Oh Cozuma!" his wife scolded, and then she turned to the Dursley's and Harry with a large smile.

"Souly was accepted to a school we didn't think was best for him, but he wanted to try it out, so, unfortunately, he left three years ago. Fortunetly for us, his school sends the children out to different places for a couple days at a time and he just happens to be here around the same time as Wes's concert! Isn't that just so lucky?"The dark haired man snorted, and Vernon cut in.

"They just let kids run around? Seems unorganized to me!"

"Oh, Vernon!" Maylin squealed as if they were such good friends and hung out every morning with each other.

"As if we don't know that you send our nephew to a school with a bunch of magic users!"Vernon visibly jumped at that while his wife looked to see if any of the widows were open and their son looked a bit fearful, but the cheerful woman seemed to not realize what she had said had any effect on anyone.

"Soul has magic blood in him," she stage whispered as if telling them a secret. Then she directed her words at the boy with the lightning scar who was looking pale.

"Although, I've heard it's not like yours Harry dear. To be frank I don't understand much of it." She giggled a bit.

"Yes well," Petunia trailed off not knowing how to respond and tell the woman that she didn't want another magic user in her house. "Why don't you go make some tea?"

She seemed to decide that getting the current magic user out of the room was the best bet and Harry couldn't blame her so he quickly got up to start a the dark haired boy returned with a steaming pot of tea and enough cups for all of them it seemed that the conversation had shifted and there was lovely music drifting in from the room that everyone was in, and Wes was playing a violin. Harry simply put the tray on the coffee table and sat back down to listen. As soon as he sat down the doorbell was heard."Oh," Wes said excitedly as he stopped playing.

"That must be Soul! I'll get the door!" He quickly put the violin down and practically ran out the door into the hall.

"Geesh, no hugging, Wes. Not cool," a boy said walking into the room. He was his brother in miniature, seeming to be Harry's age. The eyes and the hair matching exactly the only difference being that his suit was in disarray. His red tie was loose, his jacket was full of wrinkles, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. He was followed by his brother who looked a little disappointed at the less than happy reunion.

"Don't speak to your brother that way," The man growled out at his youngest.

"Sure thing, Pop," he said lazily while flashing a sarcastic smile, clearly showing a moth of dazzling pointed teeth while plopping himself down of one of the arm of the corner of Harry's eye he could see Aunt Petunia eyeing Soul unkindly.

"I'm so sorry to intrude," a girl with blond hair in pigtails said as she followed Wes into the room.

"Soul's motorcycle is our only transportation here and he didn't have time to bring me back to the hotel." She stood behind the white haired boy's chair. Her black dress was nice and she looked a lot tidier than her friend. She smiled politely.

"I'm Maka Albarn."

"You don't have to lie for me Maka, they can probably see that I dragged you here." Soul said lazily.

"It's not my fault you can't face your family on your own," she hissed at him, her green eyes glaring daggers.

"Oh," he said lazily looking up at her."When was the last time you had a conversation with your dad without me? Hypocrites aren't cool, Maka."

"Oh, you must be the girl that is partners with Soul at the school of his! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Soul's mother!" The woman interrupted looked up from glaring at her partner and looked over at the woman smiling at her and smiled a little back.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Evans."

"I'm Soul's father." The man walk towards the girl to shake her hand and she held it in a surprisingly strong grip. "And you've already met Wes. These are Soul's Aunt, Uncle, and cousins: Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Maka said with a smile as she let go of the man's doorbell rang again before any more polite conversation could be made.

"Who could that be?" Maylin wondered out loud.

"Were you expecting anyone else, dear?" She asked Petunia who also looked genuinely confused about the doorbell.

"No, but I'll just go see who it is." Petunia pried herself out of the space between her son and the arm of the chair with surprisingly little effort and went out into the hallway while the room filled with an awkward silence seemed to be broken by the door slamming open before the woman had reached it.

"Black*star, I don't think they want us barging into their house," a timid male voice came timidly from the hall.A loud booming voice answered her and it seemed to be getting closer.

"Relax, Kidd! I'm practically a God! I can do what I want, right Tsubaki?"

Maka's pale face was the only warning they had that this was not good. Of course Soul didn't see it because he was laughing so hard.

A.N. I think this is going to remain a One-Shot for now, but it might get added to later. It's been sitting on my computer being slowly added to for a little over three months, so I made the executive decision that I should post it. I own nothing but some of the names. Ta ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my chappie and the actual start of my first multi-chap. This will take a few minutes but a few things first.

-never read the manga so don't yell at me.

-soul is a death scythe because I heard it happens in the manga.

-pairings are :SoulxMaka, blackstarxTsubaki, RonxHermione, harryxginny.

-this is in fifth year simply because it's fun to mess with Umbridge.

ALLONS-Y! !

HARRY

Maka hurried from the room in time to stop aunt petunuia from seeing them, thank god. I had a feeling that if Soul was odd-looking his friendsright be even more so.

"Guys!" Maka exclaimed. "What are you doing here? "

We could clearly hear their voices coming into the room.

"well, "the timid male voice came again,"Blackstar refused to say at the hotel and stein wasn't there to keep him in order"

"Damm." Maka cursed which surprised me, she didn't seem like the type to even KNOW any swears. Oh well.

"Dear bring your friends in here." Aunt maylin called to Maka and whoever was in there.

"Best behaviour blackstar " a quiet female voice told him.

Maka led five teenagers into the living room. They were the oddest collection of people I'd ever seen, Maka led them in her black dress (black room dress), behind her was a tall Asian girl in a long white dress . Next to her there was a boy with the strangest hair; it was a bright blue and stood out in spikes. His suit was completely messed and aunt petunia glared as if his clothes would destroy her perfectly clean house. Behind them there was two girls who looked like enough to be sisters, they both had blonde hair except the older girls was long whereas the younger was short. They wore identical shorts red dresses and pulled behind them a boy. The boy wore a crisp black and white suit and tie. His hair was completely black except three white stripes on the right.

"Sorry for the intrusion." The timid male voice, which came from the boy in black and white suit, "introductions are in order I suppose. I am kid, this is Elizabeth, also known as Liz," he gestured towards the older sister who smiled at us," her sister Patricia, also known as-"

"PATTI!"The younger girl burst out, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth as if to stop any more words coming out.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! BE GRATEFUL MMMMMFXHHMFDBGFG CNHCNGCJYCNG!" The tall Asian girl had slapped her hand on the blue, spiky haired boy who had loudly proclaimed his name. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Maka, who had sat back down with soul, facepalm.

"I'm tsubaki," the quiet Asian girl said, " and this is blackstar."

"Oh you must be soul's friends from school!" Aunt marlin said. They all nodded silently while the adults studied the teens. An awkward silence filled the room.

Suddenly Maka's head snapped up, I could swear her eyes flashed for a moment. She said a bunch of random words that I couldn't make sense of;

"Spartoi, pre, eight, north, upstairs, change

, kid, explain GO!"She yelled the last word and all but kid Ran upstairs.

"Sorry" he said apologetically, "but there seems to be a bit of an emergency and we must attend to it."

They ran back down looking completely different. Maka was wearing a red plaid miniskirt with a yellow vest over a collared shirt and tie, over all of it was a long black coat. Soul was wearing regular jeans and a yellow and black jumper, over his hair was a headband with his name and a weird mouth logo on it. The sister Liz and Patti were wearing identical red shirts and ties. The shirts were cut above their stomachs. Liz had long jeans onwhile Patti was wearing shorts. On both their heads were cowboy hats. Tsubaki was wearing a cream low cut shirt and a long skirt with a slit up the side. She had a star over the legs side of her chest and smaller ones on her gloves. Blackstar wore loose pants and a black shirt with lots of chains.

Vernon and petunia were horrified with the teenagers that dared wear such ridiculous clothes in their normal house.

"Sorry about this." Maka said as the others ran out the door. She, tsubaki and kid bowed then ran out after the others.

"Well, " aunt maylin said after silence stretched,"I suppose we should go as well. We had a lovely time." They left in a considerably quieter manner than the teens before them. The day resumed as normal.

A few days later Harry would be rescued when the dursleys left to see Wes' concert. The incident of the odd teenagers would be driven from his mind until...

Yes! I did it! I've been working on this all through the school day so yeah! Any why I'm looking for a beta so please pm me if your interested and people I can't update this fast normally so don't worry. Review any suggestions since I'm a really bad author and any spelling or whatever mistakes. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back! I'm so amazed at all the responses to this. Every time I looked at my phone it told me someone had favourites or followed my story! To the guest who offered to beta I'm sorry but the day before you did a friend wanted to. REALLY REALLY SORRY! I hate disappointing people. And I would like to give a mention to the lovely dezzy14 who also applied. Now let's all give a hand for the amazing neikomimi girl! Yo imoto-Chan you're amazing! Any way lets go on with the story. Also in my head compartments on the train fit ten people.

Disclaimer: need I say it? I obviously don't own it because Maka and Soul aren't making out every few minutes.

Harry couldn't believe it; he had gotten off Scot-free from the trial and was going back to Hogwarts. He felt ecastic. He, Ron and Hermione walker towards the magical barrier that hid platform 9 3/4 and the Hogwarts express from the muggles.

"Come on guys lets get a compartment before they all fill up!" Hermione told them walking slightly faster.

They hurried on just making it. Walking down the carriages they searched for an empty compartment. To their relief they found one. Leaving harry to watch their trunks they hurried down to the prefect carriage. Harry sank into a seat and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Mind if we sit her- oh hey Harry!" A cheerful voice interrupted his reverie. Opening his eyes he saw the same green-eyed, pigtailed girl that came and left so suddenly back in Privet drive. What was her name? Monique? Max? Maka! That was it! Harry suddenly realised he was staring and hastily nodded ascent. To his surprise all seven of the teenagers that had briefly visited his uncle's house!

"You guys go to Hogwarts?" He asked surprised. Surely he would have noticed them before. They arranged themselves on the seats with Maka next to Harry and Soul next to her looking out the window. On his other side Kid, Liz and Patti sat with Kid between the two sisters. Next to them Tsubaki and blackstar sat next to each other. They all wore the same things they had changed in to

at his uncle's house.

"Nope," Maka answered him, "we're exchanging for a little while."

After that they sat in silence for a short while.

Hermione would have a field day.

Time skip! Le gasp!

Hermione and Ron walked in to the compartment they remembered leaving Harry in. But when they got there they were understandably confused to see seven other people with him.

" hey guys!" Harry greeted them looking a bit relieved; the other teens kept looking at him sort of hungrily, especially Soul.

"Um Harry? " Hermione asked clearly asking who the others were.

"Oh! " Harry said "uh guys this is Liz, Kid, Patti, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Maka and my cousin Soul." He gestured towards each person as he said their names. Harry looked a little proud of himself for remembering each name correctly. Hermione and Ron were a bit taken aback at the weird appearances of the teens but no matter.

"I've never seen you at Hogwarts before." Hermione said feeling very confused.

"We're transferring from America." Kid explained.

"Oh really?" Hermione was very excited. "What school do you go to? What type of things do you learn? Why are you transferring to Hogwarts? Will you be staying long? " at the end of this the Americans were a bit befuddled.

"Dent worry about Hermione." Ron said glossing over the awkward moment. "She's curious about other cultures and stuff."

"Ok then. But I'd rather explain another time we're a bit tired." Maka told Hermione, gesturing to herself and Soul.

"Ok"Hermione smiled

"How long till we get there? And is there any food we could get for lunch? " Maka directed the questions towards Hermione.

"Hmmm," she answered, "not till dark, it's a long ride. And around 4 the food trolley comes"

"'Kay then. Guys," Maka told her friends, "wake me up around four. I'll be starving" She smiled and shifted over until she was in Soul's lap. Soul wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. Maka blushed and raised a book.

"I will knock out your teeth Soul." She threatened. Hermione stared at them, why did Maka threaten Soul? Weren't they a couple?

While Hermione was staring Maka leant against Soul's shoulder and fell asleep. Soon enough Soul was asleep as well, leaning his head on top of Maka's.

Liz caught Hermione, Harry and Ron's confused stares. And misread them.

"They had a late night." She told them as way of explanation. "Them falling asleep was going to happen soon enough."

They noticed Tsubaki and Blackstar were sleeping as well, which explained the quiet. The remaining teens chatted about nothing in particular to the trio. At four fifteen the witch with the trolley name by and said the expected

"Anything off the trolley dears? "

"Yes please just a sec." Liz told her. She went to wake up Soul and Maka but hesitated. They could do with a bit more sleep. She was starting to see bags under Maka's eyes. Liz smiled and bought enough food for all four sleeping teens.

Le gasp! Another time skip!

Maka's eyes snapped open. It was nearing five thirty already.

"Liz! Why didn't you wake me up? " she asked crossly ignoring the trio.

"You needed the sleep" Liz reasoned.

"Fine." Maka huffed "but you better have gotten us lunch"

In response Liz just gestured to the pile of food next to her. Maka's eyes grew wide and she roughly shook Soul awake. Upon awakening Soul's eyes grew wide as well. They fell upon the food eating as much as they could.

"I didn't know you could eat that much Maka." Kid commented

"Eh" she replied "ever since _that day"_ she glanced at the trio "whenever I do the thing I eat as much as Soul." He simply nodded in reply. Of course the trio had no idea what that meant.

Yet another time skip! Le gasp!

"Woah! " Patti exclaimed staring in awe at the giant castle in front of them. To be continued...

I did it! Let's all give a hand to neikomimi girl AKA theindestructablecuestick. And remember people, more reviews=faster updates. Also my reviews turn into kishin souls which I then eat because I am death weapon.

REVIEW! !


	4. Chapter 4

SO FREAKING SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I had major writers block and assignments and stuff. To dia8buyo that day is the day that Maka falco-punched Asura into oblivion, or as I like to call it; the day of . and to all the amazing people who wished me luck in becoming a deathscythe (I'm a sword btw) THANKS!. There are some stories I wanted to write but I'm just like "No Summer! Updates first! " so yeah.

* * *

Disclaimer: Theindestructablecuestick agrees with me, the world would be a scary place if I owned any of this stuff.

One more round of applause for geek179 who I adopted this from.

Previously: "Woah! " Patti exclaimed staring in awe at the giant castle in front of them...

The trio smiled at her reaction.

"HAHAHA BOW BEFORE ME PUNY WITCHES!" The three hogwartians (best word ever) sweatdropped and looked around for obnoxious voice. The transfers simply walked past, pointing to the top of the train. On top, they could see Blackstar yelling. Near the edge of the train they spotted Tsubaki desperately trying to reason with him to jump off before the train moved away again.

The transfers stopped at the carriages to wait for their friends and started chatting casually to each other.

Harry decided to try and eavesdrop a little, just to find out a bit about them, he couldn't, however make any sense of their conversation;

"Are you sure we can't Kid? " Soul asked, sounding wistful.

"No Soul." Kid told him firmly. "They're different to ours."

"I know they're different but still." Maka put in sounding regretful. "We could do everyone in school! Oh well."

Harry had no idea what they were talking about but before they could spot him Ron and Hermione called out his name so he ran over to them.

"Harry, come on mate, lets get a carriage already." Ron told him.

They walked over to the usually horseless carriage. "Usually" because the carriages always pulled themselves.

"What are those? "Harry asked uneasily. The horse-things were skeletal, and just plain creepy. He stared at one and it rolled it's eyes to stare back. The transfer students came over and stared at the horse things, proving that they were real since they could see them too. WHY they were pulling the carriages confused him, as the carriages had always pulled themselves.

The skeletal horses seemed to really like kid as they were nuzzling him and his friends.

The transfers seemed to be fascinated with them before shaking themselves and seemingly realising they had to jump into the carriages.

Harry stopped looking at them and climbed into a carriage with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and a girl that was in Ginny's year who she introduced as Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw. Harry stared out the window, lost in thought, as they traveled up the path to Hogwarts.

When they got there, the transfers were even more awed at the up close castle.

Harry felt a little smug inside; they were impressed.

Time skip! Le gasp!

Harry looked up from his seat at the Gryffindor table. The transfers were standing at the back of the group of first years, clearly uncomfortable with the staring. The stood out clearly because of their height and their clothing. The four tables were staring and pointing, in some cases even standing on the chairs to get a better look. Harry felt slightly relieved they weren't staring at him, but then felt bad as he remembered how it felt.

The transfers, however, didn't seem to care, almost as if they were used to being stared at.

The blue-haired boy, ummm oh yeah! Blackstar, was looking around so fast he looked like he as going to get whiplash. The tall, Asian girl was some managing to keep her hand on his mouth the entire time. All the others were looking around and pointing stuff out to each other.

Just then Professor brought out the sorting hat and stool. All attention was focused on the hat. Then a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the sorting hat burst into song:

(I'm not writing the song, I looked at it and it's over 2 pages long)

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory with muttering and whispers. Professor McGonagall brought out the long parchment and gave the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. As whispering change to an abrupt end Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchement and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A small, terrified-looking boy stumbled forwards and point the hat on his head. The hat cob considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The small boy pulled the hat off and stumbled over to the wildly cheering table. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called out the next name:

"Albarn, Maka."

The short girl pushed forwards and climbed the steps, she sat on the stool and lowered the hat on her head. As soon as it touched the top of her head the hat screamed out, slightly hysterical:

"GRYFFINDOR! Now get her off me! "

The girl pulled of the hat, bowed and said a quick apology before walking gracefully down to the wildly cheering Gryffindor table.

The hall looked astonished, what could she have done that was so terrifying?

Apparently, Maka was not the only one as each of the transfers stepped up, the hat would barely touch their heads before screaming out that they were in Gryffindor and to get the hat off them.

This left the student amazed and slightly scared for what they could have done that was so brave. The transfers didn't seem to notice the tense air as they sat together, laughing and joking around.

After the last of the first years were sorted, the hat was taken away, shivering in fear, presumably.

* * *

Ok guys I'm going to end it here for now but at least it's a chapter right? Anyway love to all readers. Check out Theindestructablecuestick's stories. Or not. And just to embarrass you, imoto, UNBLOCK ME OR DIE! I may be going on hiatus next week so when I come back I promise I will update heaps. I love you all.


End file.
